


On Twins

by seqular (sequential)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Journal 3 Entry, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequential/pseuds/seqular
Summary: Ford writes a journal entry about Stan.





	On Twins

In my lifetime, I have traveled innumerable distances to discover new anomalies to study. Yet, in all this time, I have failed to look more closely into the anomaly that is as intrinsic a part of me as my six-fingered hands. 

The birth of twins is, in itself, not extraordinary. The frequency currently sits at around 1 in 100, though the likelihood of two sets in a family, from two unrelated mothers, is significantly lower.

Even so, Stanley’s birth is perhaps the least unexpected part of his life, though the surprise did leave our poor parents with some naming difficulties. ~~As the firstborn, shouldn’t I have received the more normal name?~~

It is rare for a human to undergo such a metamorphosis. I will admit, I did not have high hopes for Stanley when we were younger. ~~Even given all the time in the world, he didn’t seem to absorb anything into that thick skull of his. Not to speak of his idea of ambition…~~

But I digress. I cannot imagine what happened while I was on the other side of the portal to cause such a complete transformation. Perhaps the kids—Dipper particularly?—had some positive effect on him. But no, one does not pick up the skills required to decipher my journals and operate the portal within a single summer.

At what point, then, does the change begin? Or has Stanley been hiding some part of him away for all our lives? I’ve learned, over the years, to read deeper than the surface of a creature—a lesson that has been quite costly in the learning.

And then, there is the question of will, to add onto that of ability. Thirty years… Would I have done the same? ~~I’m sure we are both aware of the answer to that question.~~ In all my years in the portal, I never would have imagined…

There are stories and rumors about twins who share a psychic connection. Stanley’s ability to continuously defy my expectations should be proof enough that those claims are bogus. (I mean, aside from the claims themselves. Really, could you be any more cliché?) Even now, though we are at peace with one another for the first time in over forty years, his thoughts are entirely opaque to me.

~~I will admit, though, that in the moment I fired that gun, the feeling of despair that overcame me, the momentary feeling of a mind completely blank,~~

As strong as twin connections are typically said to be, I can’t help think there is something unusual about Stan’s dedication. Perhaps it is time I ~~learned not to misplace my affection~~ finally caught up with him…

~~I wonder if the anomalous nature of our relationship will serve to explain the unnatural thoughts I have been having as of late. To repay my poor brother’s affection with such a twisted offshoot…~~

A deeper investigation into the depth of our bond may be required.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Stancest Discord Scavenger Hunt way back when!


End file.
